


Do You Have Feelings For Him? SFW

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluffy, Gaming, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Skype, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Bob and Wade are playing DM. Bob and Wade think something is up with Jack. They confront him about his excessive ' Mark on the brain'. Does he have feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have Feelings For Him? SFW

       Jack, Bob and Wade were recording some DM. All throughout the game, Jack kept talking about Mark over and over and over again, just bringing him up every chance he could. He would giggle and laugh about Mark and tell funny stories about him and you could see it on his face and hear it in his voice how happy Mark made him. After the recording they continued to play, Bob was messaging Wade on the side, they were talking about Jack. They returned and the two of them decide to confront him.

“Hey Jack....” Bob spoke with a cheery tone.

“Yes Bob?”

“Wade and I have been noticing something tonight.”

“Oh and what is that?” Jack asked.

“You have talked an awful lot about Mark tonight.” Bob explained.

“I have? I don’t think so.”

“Jack, do you have feelings for Mark?” Wade just blurted out.

“WADE!” Bob shook his head.

“Well...I don’t know.” Jack tried to cover it up.

“We think you do.” Bob said.

“Is it really that obvious?” Jack asked.

“Yes. It’s very obvious I’m surprised Mark has never noticed.” Wade added.

“I guess I don’t act this way around him.” Jack blushed.

“You should tell him how you feel.” Wade enthused.

“I agree with Wade. You should tell him Jack.”

“I don’t think I’m ready. I don’t know if I even want to tell him.” Jack spoke nervously.

“Just do it.” Wade said, in Shia LaBeouf voice.

Jack and Wade burst into laughter.

“That was perfect.” Bob couldn’t control his laugh and started coughing.

“Thanks, I don’t even care for that meme it just came out.” Wade said.

“So yea, tell him Jack. It’ll be good for you both.” Bob assured him.

“Really? I just don’t want this to be a waste of time, energy and compassion.” Jack sounded rather uneasy.

“Would we ever steer you wrong?” Bob asked.

                “I don’t think so, no.”

                “We wouldn’t.” Wade smiled.

                “I just don’t know, where to start or what to say.” Jack rubbed his chin.

                “We can help you.” Bob offered.

                “How would you do that?”

                “Here, I have an idea that will help you right along.” Bob stopped talking and the suspense in the dead silent air, was bugging Jack.

                “What...?” Jacks voice trembled.

                Typing could be heard from Bobs’ computer. This only made Jack feel even more nervous, he was hoping Bob was just writing a list of things out or a nice fat paragraph on what to say.

                “Bob.....are you going to tell me what you’re doing?” Jack asked.

                “Hold on.” Bob said as he continued to click away at his keyboard.

                Jack looked up at the screen and saw that Bob and Wade had both left the Skype session. He clicked back into Skype to see if it was his connection and he had lost them.

                A window popped up he was hoping it was Bob or Wade trying to establish connection with him, so they could continue to talk and help him. He looked and there on his screen it said: “Incoming Skype Call from Mark.” Jack dropped his jaw to the floor and his heart began to race, _BOB WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

                His hands shook and he was so nervous he could faint. He just went for it, just clicked accept and waited for the call to connect. Once they were connected there sat Mark at his computer smiling, Jack didn’t want to look at him. He was stuck on the spot and he had no idea what to do.

                “Hey Jack, how was your game?” Mark smiled gently.

                “Good, I had so much fun.” Jack spoke excitedly, “So what’s up?”

                “Oh not much really, Bob just told me you wanted to talk to me.”

                “He did?” Jacks’ heart stopped and he gulped.

                “Yea, so what you want talk to me about?”

                Jack all of a sudden lost all his words and his tongue tied in a knot. He mumbled some funny words and sounds.

                “You okay?” Mark laughed.

                “Yes, I’m fine.” Jack blushed.

                “You look funny, you feeling okay? I hope you’re not coming down with something.”

                “No, I’m not sick.”

                “So, what did you want to tell me?” Mark asked again, “only if you want to share.”  

                “M...Mark.”

                “Yes Jack?”

                Jack spun around in his chair, to face away from Mark.

                “Uh Ja-“

                “I want to tell you something.” Jack took a deep breath.

                “Alright, I’m all ears.”

                Jack gulped again. _It was now or never._

                “You’re all I think about, you’re all I ever talk about. Everything you do is so amazing, you are so funny and talented and you have the biggest goldest heart I have ever seen. You make my heart skip beats and you have my stomach in knots. I think about you all of the time, when I wake up and when I go to bed. I live you, I breathe you. Everyone seems to notice but me, until tonight of course. I’ve always had feelings for you, I always will. I don’t mean to make this awkward or weird for you. I don’t want this to change our friendship, I don’t expect you to feel the same or like me back. I’m not saying it for any other reason but to get it off my chest. I need to get it out cause the guys’ can tell I’m bursting at the seams. I just need to get it off my chest.....that I love you.”

                Mark just sat there in silence, Jack could hear him breathing and he knew he had not just dipped.

                “Jack....”

                “Yes Mark?”

                “Turn around.”

                “I’m scared.” Jack said.

                “Please. Do it for me.”

                Jack turned around his chair slowly; he was not ready to look Mark in the face. He felt his fingers and toes tingle, his stomach was begging him not to do it, the butterflies were taking over.

                He turned fully to face Mark; his face was bright red like a tomato. His eyes met with Marks’ and Marks’ cheeks were stained with tears but a smile had also spread across his face.

                “Mark? Did I say something wro-“

                “I love you too Jack. I love you with all I have and with all I am. I had no idea you felt this way, I never would’ve brought it to your attention and just ignored it. I’m glad we had this chat though, I’m glad you did this for me....for us. You’re so brave and I wouldn’t have been able to pull it off like you did.”

                Jack had no words, he started crying himself.

                “Aw Jack, don’t cry. I’m here for you....I mean, as much as I can be.” Mark giggled.

                “Don’t thank me.” Jack choked out, “Thank Bob, as I never would have been pushed to do it, if it wasn’t for him just calling you. I had no idea he was going to do this anyway; I also would’ve never thought to go through with it either.”

                “I thank Bob but I also thank you, I thank you for finally helping me sleep at night. I toss and I turn thinking of you and wondering what you’re doing at that very moment.” Mark sighed of relief.

                “I can finally sleep at night too.” Jack smiled, ear to ear and he could finally be free.

                “We obviously need each other.”

                “Yea, I guess we do.” Jack dried his tears.

                “I have to go to bed; I’m so glad that I can sleep now.”

                “I’ll come and join you.”               

“I hope so.” Mark blew him a kiss.

 


End file.
